


Лабиринт

by Lyolya_Sh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyolya_Sh/pseuds/Lyolya_Sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С тех пор как в городе объявилась очередная компания наемных охотников за оборотнями, в голову Дерека пришла мысль, что у милого дядюшки идея с убиением мохнатого поголовья по списку могла быть не единственной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лабиринт

**Author's Note:**

> Мои благодарности Die Glocke за ее редактуру (L) Спасибо!!!

Коридор казался длинным, почти бесконечным. Гладкие стены из толстого стекла сужали его еще больше. Потолок и пол были вымазаны непонятной смесью черного и красного, словно у маляра не было кисти, и он ляпал краску, да и краску ли, прямо руками. За одной стеной была темнота, но тьма пугающе живая. Она клубилась черным дымом, изредка выпуская из своей массы ужасающие образы. За другой стеной полыхало пламя. Иногда в нем мелькали тени, словно чьи-то руки безуспешно пытались дотянуться до прозрачной преграды. Девушка оглянулась и поспешила вперед, стараясь не сильно отвлекаться на пугающий антураж.

 

Идти пришлось долго. В конце коридор поворачивал, но за поворотом ее ждала такая же картина – глянцевая тьма по одну сторону и рвущееся пламя – по другую.

 

Повернув в очередной раз, девушка увидела дверь. Немного помедлив, она очень осторожно потянула за ручку, распахнула ее и закричала.

 

***

 

Стайлзу все это сразу показалось очень дерьмовым планом. Прямо таки очень-очень дерьмовым.

 

С тех пор как в городе объявилась очередная компания наемных охотников за оборотнями, в голову Дерека пришла мысль, что у милого дядюшки идея с убиением мохнатого поголовья по списку могла быть не единственной. У Питера всегда был запасной план, с помощью которого он мог выкрутиться из неприятностей и заполучить желаемое. Как ни крути, а по хитрожопости вряд ли кто мог тягаться с родственником, будь он неладен. Поэтому все идеи сводились к тому, чтобы вытрясти из Питера, какую еще пакость тот устроил.

 

Если бы не одна проблема.

 

После его провала в Мексике, старший Хейл оказался на непродолжительное время заперт с доктором Валаком в одной палате, вследствие чего дядюшка уже полгода пребывал в коматозном состоянии, которое он уже успел опробовать на своей шкуре. Правда, в этот раз самовольно выбраться из столь плачевного состояния ему не светило – персонал клиники знал свое дело, а санитары отделения хорошо понимали опасность каждого «особенного» пациента.

 

Вытащить информацию из головы коматозника представлялось единственно возможным способом, но для этого требовался альфа, более того, альфа, посвященный в таинство этого ритуала.

 

Питер сам практиковал подобное – он делился памятью со Скоттом и выуживал воспоминания Айзека, но в этот раз ритуал необходимо было провести в отношении его самого.

 

Дерек никогда не делал подобного. Скотт – единственный раз, но и то, не понимая, что происходит. За помощью решено было отправиться к Сатоми. Она казалась наиболее вменяемой знакомой альфой, к тому же была в долгу перед Скоттом и Дереком за спасение собственной стаи.

 

Женщина оказалась понимающей, лишних вопросов не задавала, только попросила на время ритуала разместить своих волчат поблизости – она не хотела оставлять собственную стаю без присмотра, пока помогает чужой.

 

Следующим пунктом было выбрать, кто именно будет гостем в разуме чокнутого Хейла. Дебаты вышли долгими, но были решительно прерваны Лидией:

 

– Это должен быть тот, кому Питер доверяет.

 

– Он не доверяет никому, – фыркнул Дерек.

 

– Точно! Открытостью зомби-дядюшка не отличался, – встрял Стайлз.

 

– Значит, надо выбрать того, кому он доверял больше, чем остальным. Скотт отпадает. Дерек, хоть и родственник – тоже. Он будет винить тебя за свое нынешнее состояние. Малия ему дочь, но что-то не видела у него особой привязанности, к тому же у нее мало опыта в общении с ним. Кира для него человек посторонний. Остаемся я и Стайлз, – закончила девушка с тяжелым вздохом – она не была в восторге от собственных выводов.

 

– А что, это идея! – сразу завелся Стайлз, подбадривая Лидию. – Он, между прочим, мне укус предлагал, говорил, что я ему нравлюсь. Ну, пошарюсь я у него в черепушке, не убьет же он меня за это, в конце концов. Даже по шее не даст, он же хоть и чокнутый, но коматозник!

 

Стая неодобрительно заворчала, но настоящих возражений не высказала. Слова Лидии были весьма разумными.

 

– Нет. Там у меня больше шансов, кроме того случая на поле он никогда не причинял мне вреда. И еще. То, в чем придется искать, – это его память, его полуспящее сознание. Он наполовину волк и не нападет на меня, почувствует, что это бессмысленно и даже опасно. Я могу закричать, если что-нибудь случится, – голос девушки дрогнул.

 

– Но это же самоубийство, Лидия! – Стайлз кипел праведным гневом. – Я так же могу туда пойти. Почему ты должна рисковать?!

 

– Он не тронет ее, – прервал его Дерек. – Там она сильнее его. Она – вестница смерти, а смерть волки предпочитают обходить стороной. Поэтому пойдет она. А если у нее не получится, то пойдешь ты. Начнем вечером в пятницу. На выходных в больнице меньше персонала, значит, меньше свидетелей. И у нас будет пара дней, чтобы получить информацию. Скотт, позвони Дитону, пусть договорится о посещении.

 

Дерек взял телефон и принялся звонить Сатоми.

 

***

 

К вечеру пятницы все были на взводе. Вся компания собралась у железных ворот клиники. Кира пыталась поддержать бледную и нервничающую Лидию. Скотт старался успокоить обеих девушек. Дерек без конца проверял мобильник в ожидании звонка от Дитона. А Стайлз носился вокруг, добавляя хаоса в происходящее.

 

На удивление спокойной оставалась только Малия.

 

– Как ты можешь быть такой спокойной?

 

– Ну-у-у… если что-то пойдет не так, я смогу съесть его печень.

 

Стайлз на секунду завис, нахмурился и спросил:

 

– А почему именно печень?

 

– Но в мозгах же у него будет Лидия, а я не хочу ее есть. К тому же печень вкуснее.

 

Стилински опасливо оглянулся на Лидию и преувеличенно бодро заявил:

 

– Прогресс! Она не хочет тебя есть!

 

– Точно! – сарказм в голосе девушки не заметила только Малия. – Потрясающий прогресс! Только проследи, чтобы она не начала им ужинать, пока я в его голове, а то мозг без печени живет недолго. Хотя некоторые умудряются жить без мозга.

 

В этот момент ворота клиники открылись. На крыльце их уже ждал санитар. Лидия, Дерек и Стайлз отправились внутрь, вслед за сопровождающим, а остальная компания расположилась во дворе. Санитар провел ребят по коридорам клиники. Стайлза до сих пор передергивало от воспоминаний об этом учреждении.

 

Доктор Фенрис ждал их в своем кабинете в компании Сатоми. При их появлении доктор встал, приветствуя вошедших, а альфа вежливо кивнула головой.

 

– Я уже говорил Дитону, что не в восторге от этой идеи. Но я помню вас, – Фенрис с уважением кивнул Лидии, – и помню, на что вы способны. Только совершенно не уверен, что этого пациента необходимо выводить из комы, в которую он погрузился. Я хорошо представляю, насколько он опасен.

 

– Доктор, – Дерек старался быть вежливым, но скрывать свое нетерпение у него получалось с трудом, – мы не планируем выводить его из комы. Мы только хотим получить кое-какие его воспоминания. К тому же он будет связан, ведь так?

 

– Да, – согласился врач, хотя всем своим видом давал понять отношение к этой идее. Но Дерек мог настоять на своем, когда хотел.

 

– Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете. Идемте. Мы уже все приготовили.

 

***

 

При входе в палату Дерека посетило дежавю. Питер с безжизненными глазами сидел в инвалидном кресле. Только в этот раз кресло было более громоздким, а тело удерживали прочные стальные крепления.

 

Да, это не комфортабельная палата в больнице Бикон Хиллс. Дереку внезапно стало тоскливо, до тошноты. Из всей его семьи остались только Кора, которая была далеко, и вот этот обломок недооборотня-недочеловека, который приговорен им самим провести остаток жизни в качестве растения. И тут же всколыхнулась застарелая, почти детская обида: за что ты так с нами, Питер? Но человек в кресле молчал и не реагировал на чужое присутствие.

 

 

Стайлз обошел неподвижного оборотня кругом, вглядываясь тому в глаза, потыкав пальцем и подергав крепления:

 

– Ну, привет, зомби-волк. Правда, теперь ты чуть больше зомби, чем в последнюю нашу встречу. И меня это офигительно радует. Кажется, ты даже пованивать начал, как настоящий трупак.

 

– Стайлз, заткнись и не мешай, – Дерек не испытывал особой любви к родственнику, но фамильярность Стилински раздражала.

 

– Ладно, чем раньше начнем, тем меньше я успею испугаться, а я уже и так очень сильно боюсь, – Лидия, стараясь говорить спокойно, устроилась на стуле.

 

– Ну, я же говорю, что надо идти мне! – Стайлз предпринял последнюю джентльменскую попытку.

 

Лидия глубоко вздохнула:

 

– Мы это уже обсуждали. Сначала иду я. Потом, если у меня не получится, пойдешь ты. Стайлз, я тоже была в списке, так что мне это даже важнее, чем тебе, – девушка перевела взгляд на Сатоми. – Давайте начнем. Только надо сделать так, чтобы он вас не видел, иначе ничего не получится.

 

Женщина в ответ кивнула и улыбнулась:

 

– Я умею быть незаметной. У вас всего две попытки. Больше вы не выдержите. Никто не выдерживал.

 

Лидия прерывисто вздохнула, села ровнее, устроилась поудобнее и закрыла глаза. Вонзившихся в шею когтей она почти не почувствовала.

 

***

 

Крик вырвал ее из окружавшего кошмара. Постепенно перед глазами проступило напряженное лицо Дерека и совсем напуганное – Стайлза.

 

Сатоми протянула ей стакан воды, и Лидия жадно и торопливо выпила его до дна.

 

– Что там было? Что ты видела? – пожалуй, приз за нетерпение сегодня решил получить их хмуроволк.

 

– Дерек, не тряси ее, – заступился за девушку Стайлз.

 

– Будешь лезть – выкину отсюда, – разговор у Дерека был коротким.

 

Лидия перевела дыхание и сделала жест парням заткнуться.

 

– Там странно. Я была в лабиринте. Длинные коридоры. С одной стороны жуткая темнота, с другой – такая же жуткая стена огня. И все. Я долго ходила. В конце была дверь, я открыла ее, а оттуда пламя вырвалось, – Лидия вздрогнула, сбрасывая неприятные воспоминания.

 

– И что это значит? Значит, что он не хочет тебя пускать. Чего и следовало ожидать! – Стайлз сердился. – Я же говорил, что это фиговый план! Ну, с пламенем понятно, а что за черная стена?

 

– Талия стерла нам часть воспоминаний. Возможно, за этой стеной именно они. А дальше ты ничего не видела? – Дерек в ожидании уставился на девушку.

 

Лидия вздохнула, стараясь вспомнить все подробности:

 

– Там, за дверью, в огне что-то есть. Комната, наверное. Какие-то тени, но неясные.

 

Дерек напряженно замер, но промолчал. Стайлз махнул рукой:

 

– Ладно, пора завязывать.

 

– Нет! – голос Лидии дрожал, но отступать она не хотела. – Надо попытаться еще раз. Я попробую его позвать.

 

– Лидия, ты только выбралась из головы этого чокнутого психопата и снова хочешь туда же? Стокгольмский синдром так быстро не образуется!

 

– Стилински, бояться и паниковать сейчас должна я! Поэтому помолчи. Я не хочу всю оставшуюся жизнь прятаться от убийц. Я хочу, чтобы их не было! – с этими словами Лидия решительно устроилась на стуле.

 

– Если вы позволите, – напомнила о себе Сатоми. – Я, конечно, могу провести вас туда еще раз, но не более. Если мы еще раз повторим это, то ваш разум необратимо пострадает. Поэтому это последняя попытка. Я хочу помочь, но смерть банши будет иметь очень серьезные последствия.

 

Парни напряженно смотрели то на Сатоми, то на Лидию. Девушка еще раз вздохнула:

 

– Значит, это последняя попытка, – и решительно зажмурилась.

 

***

 

На этот раз выход из чужого сознания получился тяжелым. Лидия едва не упала со стула, но ее подхватил Стайлз. Она оттолкнула протянутую воду, только удивленно оглядывалась и бормотала «он там, он остался там».

 

– Все! Хватит! Я ухожу и ее забираю! А если ты попробуешь мне помешать, я снова скажу отцу, что ты кого-нибудь убил, и даже откопаю какой-нибудь труп, чтобы на тебя повесить! – вопил Стайлз на Дерека.

 

– Он прав. Она дважды была в его сознании. Это много. В следующий раз она не вернется. Он очень силен, – Сатоми указала глазами на Питера, – и очень безумен.

 

Дерек раздраженно кивнул. Их цель казалась такой близкой, но теперь они снова оказались там, откуда начали. Чертов Питер! Он вышел из палаты, в сердцах хлопнув дверью. Следом за ним с вежливым поклоном вышла Сатоми.

 

– Ты! – Лидия ткнула пальчиком в Стайлза. – Ты должен попробовать это сделать!

 

– Лидия, Сатоми уже ушла, Дерек тоже понял, что затея была глупой, так что домой! Это место плохо на тебя действует.

 

– Нет же, тупица! Он не пропустил меня из-за Сатоми. Как только я пыталась войти в дверь, она захлопывалась. Он чувствовал постороннего. А может, он боялся меня. Ты должен попытаться!

 

– Лидия, похоже, сумасшествие Питера заразно. Как я попаду туда? Сатоми уже ушла, а Дерек голову свернет, если я попытаюсь.

 

– Стайлз, – девушка больно ткнула его пальчиком. – Тебя это никогда не останавливало. Надо, чтобы он сам это сделал, тогда он тебя впустит, – она покосилась на Питера.

 

– Но он в коме и не двигается. Как мы его расшевелим?

 

– Позови его. Он должен тебя услышать. И поторопись, Дерек скоро вернется.

 

Усталое лицо, темные круги под глазами, поплывшая тушь, смазанная помада и непоколебимая уверенность во взгляде Мартин заставили Стайлза кивнуть.

 

– Давай. А я попробую задержать их.

 

Девушка поднялась, потерла пальцами лицо, стараясь хоть чуть-чуть привести себя в порядок, взглянула напоследок на Стилински и вышла.

 

Стайлз повернулся к инвалидному креслу. Питер казался таким же трупом с открытыми глазами, как и раньше.

 

– Черт! Как мне тебя разбудить-то?

 

Стилински судорожно вцепился в один из кожаных наручников на запястье Хейла и начал торопливо расстегивать.

 

– А сейчас-то что делать? Вот ведь засада!

 

Когда запястье оборотня оказалось свободным, Стайлз нервно сглотнул, опустился на колени возле кресла и уткнулся лбом в колено Питера, пристраивая его ладонь к себе на шею.

 

– Ну, давай же, давай, зомби-дядюшка. Давай, псина ты полудохлая! – и с силой ударил по колену Хейла.

 

В этот момент он почувствовал, как в шейные позвонки вонзились острые когти.

 

 

***

 

Лидия шла по коридору. Слабость давала о себе знать, но ей очень хотелось побыстрее покинуть это место. Оставалось только найти Дерека, чтобы выиграть время для Стайлза.

 

Дерек обнаружился уже на крыльце клиники в окружении друзей. Он о чем-то весьма эмоционально говорил по телефону. Через пару минут он нажал отбой и глубоко вздохнул.

 

– Звонил Арджент. Он выяснил, кто нанял убийц. Это одна из охотничьих семей Сьюдад-Хуареса. Кейт добралась до них, убила много народа, а напоследок объявила, что принадлежит стае из Бикон Хиллс. Семья направила наемников отомстить.

 

– Он сказал что-нибудь еще? – спросил, нахмурившись, Скотт. – Он сможет нам помочь?

 

– Да, – Дерек кивнул. – Он и Калаверас встречались уже с этими людьми и объяснили, что происходит. Кажется, к охоте на Кейт присоединились еще люди. У нее уже земля под ногами должна гореть.

 

– Стой! – прервала его Лидия. – Значит, Питер тут не при чем?

 

– Ну да. Хоть в этом случае он руку не приложил, – криво ухмыльнулся Дерек.

 

– Нет! – испуганно охнула девушка. – Стайлз! – и побежала обратно в клинику.

 

Почувствовавший очередные неприятности Хейл последовал за ней.

 

Они с шумом ввалились в уже знакомую палату и замерли.

 

На полу, у ног сидящего в инвалидном кресле Питера, брошенной марионеткой сложился Стайлз. Голова его неловко лежала на колене у оборотня, а в шею впивались выпущенные когти.

 

– Что я наделала, – обреченно простонала Лидия.

 

***

 

Стайлз падал. Мимо проносились непонятные картины и мелькали силуэты не то людей, не то животных. Само падение тоже казалось странным, словно что-то затормаживало его в воздухе. Однако, несмотря на это, Стайлз не мог уловить окружающее, только смазанные образы, как во сне.

 

Стоп! Это же не сон!

 

Стайлз знакомым движением поднес ладонь к лицу. Пальцев пять, и на другой руке тоже. Значит, он не спит.

 

Осознание действительности обрушилось на него быстрее пролетающих мимо фантасмагорий. Питер! Он в голове у чокнутого Хейла!

 

Не представляя, как действовать дальше, подросток положился на собственную интуицию и осторожно позвал:

 

– Питер?

 

Пролетающие образы вздрогнули, словно стенки сказочного колодца. Стайлз, ободренный полученной реакцией, набрал воздуха в грудь и завопил громко, как только мог:

 

– Пите-е-е-е-ер! – и мгновенно шлепнулся на пол.

 

Приземление вышло не сказать, чтобы мягким. Колени и запястья болели, а голова ныла от удара о стену. Он оказался в стеклянном кубе, похожем на аквариум. За гладкими прозрачными стенами стояла темнота. Черная, почти непроглядная, лишь изредка отсвечивающая непонятными фигурами, словно сама тьма была живой, и она тянулась в клетку, жадно прилипая к стеклу.

 

Стайлз посмотрел вниз. Пол был залит красновато-бурой жижей. Парень поморщился, с отвращением отряхивая руки, и поднялся:

 

– Я, конечно, буду думать, что это кто-то краску разлил. Это краска, ага. Точно! А что еще может быть в голове у чокнутого оборотня, – Стайлз осторожно переступил с ноги на ногу. – Эй, зомби-дядюшка, это Стайлз! Я уже здесь, впусти меня уже, а то тут кто-то испачкал коврик возле двери. Я все равно никуда не уйду, но буду кричать, – парень еще раз оглянулся. – Дверей тут все равно нет, так что буду тебе надоедать! – в качестве доказательства Стайлз постучал по стеклянной стене.

 

Хлопок. Снова уже знакомое чувство падения и парень снова приземлился, на этот раз на жестковатый ковер.

 

– Ты не мог бы поаккуратнее меня телепортировать? А то я шею себе сломаю, – проворчал парень, поднимаясь и оглядываясь.

 

Он оказался в длинном коридоре, похожем на тот, который описывала Лидия. За одной из бесконечных стен жила уже знакомая тьма, а за противоположной полыхало пламя.

 

– Н-да… чувак, кажется, тебе надо сменить дизайнера, да и вообще интерьер разнообразить, а то черные дыры и апокалипсис уже сильно устарели, – привычно острил Стайлз, стараясь успокоить себя собственной болтовней. Окружающая обстановка совершенно не способствовала искренним шуткам.

 

Стилински оглянулся еще раз, решая, в какую сторону ему направиться, потом махнул рукой:

 

– Ай, если есть коридор, то должен же он куда-нибудь привести? – и он торопливо зашагал вперед.

 

Путь вел прямо, потом несколько раз поворачивал в одну и ту же сторону, и по всем правилам рано или поздно он должен был упереться в стену, но за каждым поворотом обнаруживался все новый длинный коридор.

 

Вскоре Стайлз выбился из сил и остановился, чтобы отдышаться.

 

– Вот ведь дерьмо! Питер! – позвал он громче. – Да впусти ты меня уже! Не упирайся! – принялся он уговаривать хозяина интерьера. – Это же я! Стайлз! Главная заноза в заднице. Эй, помнишь, ты предлагал меня укусить?

 

Повернувшись в очередной раз, парень уперся носом в дверь. Ага, обычную такую дверь. Правда, вот только что ее здесь не было.

 

– Так, – Стайлз осторожно потянулся к ручке. – Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я вошел. Ага. Еще бы знать, что ты там для меня приготовил, – с этими словами он медленно потянул дверь на себя.

 

Внезапно она резко распахнулась сама, так что парень от неожиданности отпрянул, споткнулся и упал.

 

Весь дверной проем оказался окутан пламенем, а изнутри дохнуло жаром. Стайлз ошалело уставился на открывшуюся картину:

 

– Ни фига себе! И ты хочешь, чтобы я туда пошел?! Черт!

 

Парень оглянулся и понял, что разум оборотня загнал его в ловушку – никакого коридора не было и в помине, только глухие стены с трех сторон да объятая пламенем дверь.

 

– Вот я влип, – проскулил Стилински. – Похоже, у тебя на меня большой зуб. Вот говорил же я, что это плохая идея. Прямо-таки отвратительная! – он обреченно вздохнул. – Ладно. Это же не по-настоящему. Я тут не сгорю. И не задохнусь. И не заблужусь, точно, – уговаривал он себя. – Ну, если только Питер этого не захочет.

 

Стайлз поднялся, чуть пригнулся, осторожно прошмыгнул в проем и тут же оказался отрезанным от последнего спокойного островка упавшей горящей гардиной. Он еле успел отскочить, чтобы не получить деревяшкой по голове.

 

Вокруг бушевало пламя. Оно ползло по стенам, поедало потолочные балки и огромным кострищем окутывало лестницу.

 

– Это не настоящее, Стайлз. Не настоящее, – повторял он, как мантру.

 

Где-то с грохотом обрушились перекрытия. Парень прикрыл руками голову и оглянулся – обстановка казалась знакомой.

 

– Да это же дом Хейлов! Черт, если это тот самый пожар, то неудивительно, что ты такой чокнутый.

 

Снова что-то взвыло и с грохотом рухнуло, сверху посыпалась тлеющая труха. Стайлз шарахнулся в сторону и снова едва не упал, споткнувшись о дымящийся ковер.

 

– Надо выбираться отсюда, и побыстрее, – пытался он рассуждать вслух. – Только как?

 

Огонь вокруг все разрастался. Стайлз сделал несколько шагов, обходя пылающую лестницу. Насколько он помнил планировку дома, сейчас он был в гостиной. Посредине комнату перегораживала горящая балка, видимо, когда-то удерживавшая люстру, осколки которой были рассыпаны тут же и переливались в отсветах огня.

 

За балкой Стайлз заметил какое-то темное пятно на полу. Он осторожно обошел горящую деревяшку, стараясь держаться подальше от стен, и замер.

 

На полу, непонятно, живой или нет, лежал большой волк. Шерсть на нем почти вся обгорела, из рваного уха на закрытые глаза стекала кровь, один бок был сожжен едва не до мяса, а задние лапы перебиты – видимо, животное пыталось бежать, но не успело увернуться от упавшей балки.

 

Стайлз осторожно шагнул ближе. Внезапно передние лапы зверя дернулись, и он открыл глаза. Парень от неожиданности шарахнулся, чуть не угодив в огонь.

 

Волк угрюмо посмотрел на него красными глазами, несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, словно собираясь с силами, и заскреб передними лапами, стараясь подняться.

 

Стилински некоторое время ошарашенно наблюдал за бесплодными попытками зверя.

 

– Питер? – внезапное узнавание ударило под дых. Парень не мог пошевелиться от осознания увиденного. – Значит, вот так это и было!

 

Зверь сделал еще несколько попыток сдвинуться, но только окончательно обессилел и только тяжело дышал, закрыв глаза.

 

Стайлз был настолько ошеломлен, что, забыв про окружающее пламя, уселся прямо на пол, недалеко от искалеченного животного.

 

– И что мне теперь делать? Я вижу, что у тебя тут локальный армагеддец… ну, в смысле в голове твоей. А мне что делать? – мысли перепуганными тараканами носились в голове.

 

Волк устало открыл глаза и обреченно посмотрел на Стайлза.

 

– Видимо, мне тебя надо как-то спасти. Вот только как?

 

Стилински принялся рассуждать вслух:

 

 – Вот он ты, а вот это все, – он взмахнул рукой, – твоя голова. Пожар погасить я не могу, это же воспоминания, да? Получается, надо тебя из дома…ну, в смысле твоей головы вытащить? Бред! Или… Стоп! Если Лидию сюда привела Сатоми, то меня сюда привел ты сам. Своими руками. Ну, или когтями. А значит, не только я к твоей, но и ты к моей голове вроде как подключен. И… – Стайлз замолчал, испуганно вытаращив глаза, – Ой, это плохой план. Это очень-очень плохой план!

 

Словно услышав все это, волк судорожно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

 

– Эй! Чувак, если ты хотел меня напугать, то у тебя получилось! Эй! – Стайлз опустился на четвереньки и подполз поближе к зверю. – Да ты ж черт! Ты не умирай тут! Зомби не умирают, слышишь? А ты у нас самый что ни на есть проверенный зомбяк. – Парень осторожно протянул дрожавшую руку и прикоснулся к залитой кровью голове.

 

Волк не шелохнулся, и Стайлз решился:

 

– Хреновый план – это тоже план. А мои хреновые планы всегда лучше отличных планов Скотта и даже хреновых планов Лидии. Да и к тому же, если ты тут окочуришься, сомневаюсь, что я смогу отсюда выбраться. Поэтому делаем так, как я говорю! Слышишь, зомби-псина? – зверь не отреагировал на оскорбление, и Стайлз осмелел.

 

– Так, если я как-то попал сюда, то мы оба как-то сможем попасть в мою голову. Значит, нам нужна дверь. Эй! – он легонько потеребил загривок израненного животного. – Ты стены делал, а можешь сделать дверь?

 

Волк едва заметно вздохнул.

 

– Ну, давай, ты сможешь, – принялся уговаривать животное Стайлз.

 

Очередной грохот рухнувших перекрытий напомнил зверю, что он еще жив. Испуганно оглядываясь по сторонам, Стайлз увидел дверь. Пламя странным образом держалось в стороне от белого окрашенного дерева.

 

– У тебя получилось! Ты молодец, зомби-волк, – Стайлз от избытка чувств погладил животное по загривку. – Теперь должно получиться у меня, и мы выберемся.

 

Оглядев немаленького волка, парень кивнул:

 

– Здоровая же ты зверюга. Но это же вроде как не совсем по-настоящему, значит, я смогу тебя поднять.

 

Стайлз обошел животное, осторожно просунул руки под лежащее тело и начал поднимать его, стараясь придерживать ладонями перебитые лапы и не тревожить сильно поврежденный бок.

 

– В-вот… получилось, – он выпрямился и перевел дыхание. – Ну и тяжелый же ты! Блин, выберусь отсюда и начну таскать железо, как Джексон. Стану таким же тупым и сильным.

 

Стайлз нес всякую чушь, стараясь успокоиться. Его одолевал страх, а паническая атака в чужом разуме – это не те впечатления, которые он хотел бы пережить. Казалось, замолчи он хоть на мгновение – и зверь умрет, а он умрет вместе с ним, погребенный под обломками чужого разума.

 

Волк, словно почувствовав состояние парня, очнулся и зубами аккуратно сжал его запястье. Не прокусывая, но достаточно сильно, чтобы Стайлз почувствовал боль. Это его отрезвило.

 

– А, ну ты типа так держишься за меня, да? Ты же помнишь, что я тогда отказался, да? Не кусай меня, а то я стану каким-нибудь мозговым оборотнем, а живые мозги, гуляющие на улицах Бикон Хиллс, – это не круто, – он чуть выгнул спину, чтобы поудобнее переместить вес животного на руках. – Ладно, пошли.

 

Несколько шагов до спасительной двери оказались нешуточным испытанием. Добравшись, Стайлз вздохнул:

 

– Пожалуйста, пусть она не заперта, я не смогу ее открыть. Черт, это же дверь в мою голову, пусть она открывается так, как я хочу! – он резко пнул белое дерево, дверь распахнулась, и мгновенно, с каким-то ухающим звуком, полыхающие стены вокруг пропали.

 

Стайлз с безжизненным зверем на руках стоял посереди осеннего леса. Под ногами мягким шуршащим ковром лежала осыпавшаяся листва, а деревья вокруг тихо шелестели оставшимися листьями.

 

Парень перехватил свою ношу поудобнее и уверенно направился в чащу. Теперь он точно знал, что делать.

 

Неметон стоял там, где Стайлз помнил. Вокруг темнели провалы, оставшиеся после прихода Дженнифер. Парень осторожнее обошел их, приблизился к громадному пню и постарался аккуратно уложить на него изувеченного волка.

 

– Эй, – позвал он зверя, осторожно погладив пальцами по голове и стараясь не задевать раны. – Мы на месте. Слушай, зомби-волк, только не вздумай сдохнуть сейчас! Ты же вредный, живучий гад! Давай же, очнись! – несмотря на грубые слова, Стайлз чуть не плакал, с одной стороны от облегчения, что он все-таки добрался сюда, а с другой – от отчаяния, что добрался слишком поздно. Волк перестал держать его зубами за руку, еще когда они выбрались из горящего дома, словно последние силы он потратил на то, чтобы выбраться из пламени.

 

Сейчас зверь только чуть дернул порванным ухом и пошевелил носом.

 

Что делать дальше, Стайлз не особо представлял. Надо было как-то наладить контакт с деревом.

 

– Эй, дерево, ты меня слышишь? – он старался говорить погромче, обращаясь к пню. – Я знаю, что слышишь. В прошлом году ты мне все мозги вытрахало. В меня даже хрень вселилась. Хреновая такая хрень, которая поубивала кучу народа. И это все из-за тебя! Так что ты в долгу теперь вроде как. Помоги мне, а? Точнее, не мне, а ему. Питер, конечно, тот еще засранец, вечно нас убить пытался, – у Стайлза предательски засвербело в носу. – Но я-то из-за тебя тоже сволочью был. Помоги ему. Ты же можешь, я знаю! – Стайлз смахнул испачканным рукавом злые слезы и сорвался на крик. – Вылечи его, иначе, клянусь, я тебя на щепки пущу, деревяшка тупая!

 

***

 

За окном стояла теплая весна. Ветер гонял по улицам прошлогоднюю листву, а воздух был удивительно прозрачным. На небе большим круглым блином висела полная луна.

 

Стайлз по привычке выбрался в окно – шериф был категорически против таких прогулок сына. Что и говорить, оказаться на улице в такую полночь было очень плохой идеей. Но на этот случай у младшего Стилински были друзья. Иногда компанию ему составлял Скотт, иногда Айзек, но чаще всего роль телохранителя брал на себя Дерек. Видимо, тот чувствовал свою вину за произошедшее в клинике.

 

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с той поездки. Младший Хейл тогда влетел в палату следом за Лидией и увидел, как Питер вонзил в шею подростка когти, а сам при этом вздрагивал, словно в припадке, задыхаясь и таращась вокруг безумными и невидящими глазами. Дерек тогда только чудом успел не дать разорвать контакт, чтобы не навредить Стайлзу еще больше.

 

Спустя полчаса Питер обмяк в кресле и застыл в состоянии, в котором и пребывал по сию пору. А Стайлз неловко поднялся и молча вышел из палаты, не отвечая на вопросы взволнованных друзей. Дерек тогда сам взялся отвезти его домой. Вечно неугомонный парень молчал всю дорогу. Это пугало оборотня, особенно когда тишина прерывалась тихими всхлипами.

 

О том, что произошло с ним в разуме Питера, Стайлз рассказал спустя три недели, когда Дерек поймал его в лесу во время полнолуния.

 

Сегодня они вдвоем отправились в лес.

 

– Тебе завтра в школу, так что давай недолго. А то еще на своего отца наткнешься, – привычно ворчал младший Хейл.

 

– Да ладно тебе, хмуроволк! Не могу же я его запереть в четырех стенах? Волк в моей голове хочет погулять.

 

– «Волк в твоей голове»? – Дерек не был против таких прогулок, а ворчал скорее по привычке.

 

– Ну, я же не оборотень, превращаться не умею, поэтому мне нужны твои зубы и когти, на всякий случай, – Стайлз довольно улыбнулся. – Надо его просто выгулять.

 

– Угу. И обязательно в полнолуние.

 

– Чувак, сарказм – это моя прерогатива, тебе он не подходит, – Стилински не мог удержаться, чтобы не поддеть Дерека. – Он же оборотень! Он чувствует луну.

 

Это началось именно в то первое полнолуние. Стайлз признался, что забрал волка Питера к себе, и теперь луна тянет его в лес. Дерек чертыхался, рычал, но соглашался сопровождать подростка.

 

В этот раз ноги привели их к развалинам дома Хейлов. Стайлз попал сюда впервые после событий в клинике. Он осторожно открыл дверь, прошел внутрь, обогнул лестницу и попал в полуразрушенную гостиную.

 

– Вот здесь он был, – Стайлз присел на корточки и провел пальцами по вмятине на полу, оставшейся от упавшей балки.

 

Дереку не нужно было объяснять, он и так знал, о ком идет речь. Стилински поднялся и повернулся в сторону обвалившейся стены.

 

– А здесь была дверь.

 

***

 

Возле своего дома Стайлз прощается с оборотнем. Он тихо пробирается в свою комнату и ложится спать.

 

Он ждет, что во сне он снова окажется в лесу. Что из кустов к нему выйдет большой волк. У зверя порвано одно ухо, он чуть припадает на заднюю лапу, а на боку у него клочками отросшая шерсть, еще не скрывающая полностью шрамы.

 

Иногда они вместе просто бродят по лесу. А иногда Стайлзу удается немного растормошить волка. Он натягивает свою толстовку тому на голову. Зверь смотрит сердито, рычит, словно всерьез, потом прыгает на подростка, и они кубарем катаются по траве, словно два щенка-переростка. Правда, надолго волка не хватает – парень видит, когда тот устает, хотя и упрямо не хочет этого показывать. Тогда Стайлз падает навзничь и делает вид, что выдохся. Волк сначала чинно садится рядом, но потом укладывается вплотную, прижимаясь к человеку покрытым шрамами боком.

 

Стайлз знает, что через некоторое время волк вытянется и снова привычно обхватит его запястье зубами, то ли оставляя на нем метку, то ли держась за эту реальность.


End file.
